Screw in type spray nozzles commonly are formed with a threaded upstream end which enable the nozzle to be screwed into the threaded outlet or fitting of a supply line or nozzle body. The downstream end of the nozzle may be formed with flats to enable a wrench to engage and turn the nozzle into tight threaded engagement with the fitting or outlet. Socket wrenches frequently are utilized for installing such threaded nozzles, and it is common practice to position the downstream end of the tip into the socket and then use the wrench to position the threaded end of the nozzle in proper relation with the threaded fitting and to rotate the spray tip into engagement therewith.
If the socket of the wrench is particularly long, or the spray nozzle short, the nozzle can drop completely into the socket, without any portion of the threaded end being exposed to engage the threaded fitting. Such problem is particularly troublesome when the nozzle is being installed in an overhead fitting for downward spraying. In such case, the spray nozzle must be removed from the socket, started into engagement with the threaded fitting by hand, and then wrench tightened. Such procedure can be both cumbersome and time consuming, particularly when the nozzle mountings are inconveniently located or a large number of nozzles must be installed. Such spray nozzles also frequently do not lend themselves to easy use with other forms of wrenches.